1. TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to gas turbines and more specifically to the bearing arrangement for the rotor of a gas turbine.
2. PRIOR ART STATEMENT
In gas turbines, the rotor bearing is cooled for the most part by the compressor and the turbine. On the one hand, excessive heat develops because of friction energy and on the other hand, the combustion chamber and the turbine become very hot because of the function they perform, so that the heat is transferred from there to the bearing. In order to avoid a separate coolant circuit, the fuel from the gas turbine has been used as the coolant. In order to achieve the bearing cooling function, the fuel is routed unidirectionally from the fuel tank over the bearing and then directly into the combustion chamber.
One bearing cooling arrangement is shown and described in West German patent DE-PS No. 11 96 016. The fuel from the gas turbine is led to the cooling points of the rotor arrangement and flows from there back into the tank. The fuel also serves as a lubricant for the bearing. No measures are provided for a bearing damping device, which would be complicated in a rotor bearing cooled in this way.